Dukes of Hazzard: The Next Duke Generation
by The Broken Rose
Summary: Oh My Word the Duke Boys have left Hazzard County, what happens when they come back 18 years later and find a new generation of Dukes in Hazzard? What If that next Generation Just so happened to be the child of one of the Duke Boys? All hell is breaking loose in Hazzard County as the Newest Duke grows up into a Georgia Peach, Just like her Aunt Daisy.
1. Ch 1 The Next Generation Duke

Dukes of Hazzard: The Next Duke Generation

Welcome the Newest Duke:

With a sad wave, the boys drove out of sight, heading off to a place the others in town had only dreamed of. Thats right, the good old boys of Hazzard County, Bo, Luke, Vance and Coy Duke, were leaving Hazzard and joining the United States Marine Corp to better defend the land they called home.

Daisy turned to her new husband with a sad smile, "I'm gonna miss those boys." she whispers softly. Enos nods as he wraps his arms around her pulling her into a hug, "We all will, Hazzard wont ever be the same without the Duke Boys causing a ruckus."

Uncle Jesse nods in agreement, "well I best be off to the farm, got chores to tend to now that my help has left." He chuckles as he walks to his truck and climbs behind the wheel, giving a wave as he drives off to the Duke Farm.

Even Boss Hogg and Rosco were sad to see the boys go off, after all with out the Duke boys around, who were they going to chase after to get the blame off their own heads?

The Duke Boys look back as they cross the county line, heading to the base where they were to be stationed for awhile before being deployed over seas, each one remembering the fun times they had had on the farm with Uncle Jesse and Daisy.

~~~~~~~5 Months Later~~~~

Daisy and Enos had just gotten back from a Doctors appointment, and were in the process of calling over their friends and family members for the good news when a knock is heard at the door. Enos opens the door "Can I..." his voice trails off as he looks around, a small cry makes him look down at the door step, "Daisy, get Rosco here quick like." He hollers into the house as he bends down and picks up the small baby that was left at their door.

Craddleing the baby against him he turns and walks inside the house, holding the letter that was under the child in one hand, "Daisy i think our little visitor here falls more into your expertise then mine." he says softly as he enters the kitchen were his wife stands.

"What do you mean Enos? What visitor?" Daisy asks as she turns from hanging up the phone. "Enos, where did that child come from?" she asks as she steps over and takes the baby from him, walking over to the table to lay the baby down long enough to check and see if it was a baby boy or baby girl.

"I don't know where the baby came from Daisy, when I opened the door the child was laying on the door step" Enos answers as he comes to stand behind Daisy, "You get everyone called?" he asks softly

"Yes i did, they are all on their way over now, and I'm sure this little lady could use a rest, poor thing looks tired." Daisy answers as she picks the baby back up, swaddling her tightly as she rocks the girl to sleep.

Enos nods as he opens the letter left under the child, reading over the letter in amazement as the door to the kitchen opens and lets in four important people in their lives. Glancing up at the group he hands the letter to Uncle Jesse to read before turning to the other three men, "Well looks like today is full of all sorts of surprises." he comments softly.

"Whatcha mean Enos? Why did Daisy and you call us over here?" Rosco asks laying his hat on the counter nearby.

Daisy laughs softly, "Well originally, was inviting you over to inform you all that in a few months time, Enos and I will be having a baby, Doc Appleby confirmed it today."

Enos nods, "And now apparently we have also gained custody of a baby girl according to the letter I read."

Daisy raises an eyebrow "What do you mean Enos?"

Uncle Jesse looks from the letter to the Baby in Daisy's arms, before holding his arms out, "let me hold the little one Daisy, I'd like to welcome the newest Duke."

Daisy hands the baby over confused, "What do you mean Uncle Jesse?"

Enos holds the letter out to Daisy who takes it to read, "Apparently one of the boys, is a daddy." Enos looks to Boss Hogg as he continues, "And Miss Charity is the mother..."

Boss Hogg sits down in a nearby chair hard, "My little Charity? Shes been away visiting her mothers family the past..." his voice trails off into a whisper "9 months..." Boss Hogg does the math quickly and shakes his head some, "My word... which boy? Does the letter say?" he asks

Uncle Jesse shakes his head some, "no it don't say, but shes a Duke sure enough. Daisy, I want you and Enos to discuss this, having two little ones wont be easy."

Daisy narrows her eyes some, "If that little one is a Duke then she is mine to raise Uncle Jesse, your in no shape to be chasing after a young child."

Jesse nods, "Very well, Daisy, I'd like to introduce you to Dixie Rose Duke, according to the letter"

_The Letter:_

_ To Daisy and Enos:  
_

_ Met your niece, Dixie Rose Duke. Since one of your Duke boys screwed my life up, you get to raise her.  
_

_I, Charity LeAnn Hogg, Hereby release my parental custody of Dixie Rose to Daisy Marie Duke-Strate and her husband Enos Strate.  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Charity Hogg  
_

_**Authors Note: Thanks to DixieDavenport for her review that reminded me of Luke having been a Marine, as well as of the Correct spelling for Enos's last name.  
_


	2. Ch 2 Missing Letters

_Ch 1.5 Missing Letters and Thoughts of Home_

_Missing Letters: From Daisy to the boys and back again_

**Bold typed Letters is the boys to Daisy, **regular type is Daisy to the Boys.

{A few days before the eventful day}

Dear Luke, Bo, Coy and Vance,

You boys have been gone but a few short months and Hazzard is not the same without you. Not one thing has happened of interest in comparison to how it used to be. But am writing this for a special bit of news for you all. I go into the Doctor in a few days, but I do believe you all are going to be uncles. I will write again after we know for sure. Please stay safe and stay out of trouble.

Love,

Daisy

**Dear Daisy and Enos,**

** Congrats on the baby. We can't wait to get back to Hazzard and see the newest member of the Duke clan. Not to sure how long we will be gone, the higher ranks want us to help set up training camps and other bases both here in the states and overseas for our troops. However Best of Luck, we all miss you guys and everyone else back in Hazzard. Life is not the same without Rosco and Boss Hogg chasing after us day after day. We will be as safe as we possibly can be, Daisy.**

** Love,**

** Luke and the Boys**

Dear Boys,

Well, I'm sorry for starters, forgot to write this letter sooner. However we have had a few changes come to Hazzard. First I'd like to let you know that you have a niece, named Lillian Mae Strate she was born yesterday. Second, about a month or so ago, Cooter and Selena had a young boy, named him Cooper Lucas. And third, well third comes a bit of a surprise to us all and most likely to you as well. Enos and I have custody of a little girl, about 5 months older then Lillian. Her name is Dixie Rose. I'm sure you boys all remember Charity Hogg? Well that would be Dixie's mother, however we are not sure yet who her daddy is, other then its one of you boys. Yes you read that right, one of you is a daddy, we just don't know which one of you. As I said though, Enos and I have custody, Boss Hogg and Lulu are not fighting us on this either, we feel it is in everyone's best interest for us to raise her as a sister to Lily, and you boys to stay focus on what your doing while we are raising her. We all love and miss you boys. Stay safe.

Love,

Daisy

PS- Uncle Jesse is in agreement as well, he said to tell you boys to keep your wits about you and do what you must do before coming home. We have the home front covered here.

**Dear Daisy and Family,**

** It took us a while to be able to write this, to say we are stunned is an understatement. We have been talking it over and none of us are really sure how Charity could have a baby fathered by one of us. However we will leave the matter in your very capable hands, even if we knew who the dad was, we agree that none of us boys are suitable for raising a child. Keep us posted on what happens and when possible include a photo or two. We would love to see what the next generation looks like.**

** Love,**

** Bo and The Boys**

Daisy reads the last letter from the boys and smiles softly, penning a reply as well as picking up a photo that was taken by Rosco of the whole group, Cooter with Selena and Cooper, Enos, Dixie and her, as well as Uncle Jesse, Boss Hogg and Lulu Hogg. It was probably the nicest photo ever taken of the Dukes and Hoggs together. Thinking back on the day Dixie came into their lives, she couldn't help but laugh at how much things had changed between Uncle Jesse and Boss Hogg. The two had gone from being rivals to fast friends with only one goal in mind, the safety of the kids. As she writes the next letter to the boys she thinks of better times in Hazzard and can't help but be excited to see how things turn out for the dubbed Hazzard Trio.

Enos sits at his desk, reading over a letter that came with a box from the United States Marine Corp. Inside the box was what was needed to answer their questions on which boy was Dixie's father. After much talking, Uncle Jessse and Boss Hogg had both agreed to let him handle the investigation into which boy was her dad. Enos had sent a request off to the USMC months ago for the stored DNA samples of the boys, needing just a little bit to be able to run the paternity test needed. However, he hadn't told Daisy or anyone else of his project, he didn't want to disappoint with how long it could take to get the results back since it wasn't a priority case matter. He picks up the box and heads out to his squad car using the CB to tell Daisy and Rosco he was heading into Atlanta for a few hours and would be back soon.


	3. Ch 3 Meet the Hazzard Trio

Meet the Hazzard Trio

Daisy and Enos had their hands full that's for sure. Between taking in Dixie, and the birth of their own daughter Lillian Mae, raising two girls was making life full of adventures. And added to that Cooter had married his girlfriend, Selena after the birth of their son Cooper Lucas Davenport. Between the two couples the kids were raised together as a united group, a way to insure the next Hazzard group was as close knit as the last one.

As the kids grew older they found solace in each others company, three against the world. No matter how many times they fought with each other, the first one to be hurt by another had to deal with all three together. And per usual the more girls and boys grow up, the more differences show themselves in all aspects of life, from the way they walked and talked to the outward appearances. Dixie and Cooper were the best of friends and the self proclaimed protectors of Lily, not that many dared to mess with the daughter of the deputy Sheriff and the famous Daisy Duke, famous for her temper that is. Dixie knew from the time she was old enough to tell the difference, that she wasn't Daisy's daughter, however having been raised by her all her life, she couldn't help but think of her as mom most the time. However those thoughts really stuck hard as Dixie grew older, and Charity Hogg waltzed back into her life once more.

{Dixie's 13th Birthday}

Daisy was putting the finishing touches on the birthday party that was being planned, "Enos, when did the kids say they were going to be back by?" she calls out to her husband in the other room with Uncle Jesse.

"They should be back around the same time we get the place done for the party, Hun." Enos answers as Uncle Jesse helps him hang up the last of the decorations.

Daisy walks back into the living room from the kitchen, placing a kiss on the cheek of both men, "Place looks great you two, thank you for all the help."

"Not a problem Daisy, its not often we get to go all out for a young lady's 13th birthday." Uncle Jesse comments with a laugh, fully aware they'd be repeating the process in a few months when Lily turned 13.

While Daisy and the guys were getting the house ready, Dixie, Lily and Cooper were over at Boss Hogg's home visiting Dixie's Grandma Lulu Hogg.

"Thank you so much for the gifts, Grandma Lulu." Dixie says as she gives the older woman a hug.

"Not a problem sugar, your the only grandchild I have by blood, of course I'm going to spoil you. Granted if I could get away with it, Lily and Coop would be just as spoiled." Lulu laughs softly as she shoos them out the door, "Now you mind Daisy and let her know your grandfather and I will be over for dinner as invited, ya hear?" she calls after the trio

"Yes Mrs. Hogg" Lily and Cooper chorus together as Dixie nods, "yes Grandma, Come on guys lets race to the house." she grins at her friends before they all take off in a run, not seeing the black Cadillac sitting not far from the Hogg house.

_ 'Could that be? My Dixie?' The driver of the Cadillac stares after the children in amazement before smirking to herself, 'Well wont be too much longer and she will be mine again, its a pity though that I have to claim her in order to marry Gregory, but his money makes it worth it in the end.' Charity Hogg glances at her parents home and waits, having heard Lulu say they would be going to a dinner party. 'Might as well make this worth the effort I have to put out for the silly brat.'_


	4. Ch 4 A Birthday To Remember Pt 1

Ch 4 A Birthday to remember

Enos pulls Daisy to the side before the party starts, "Hon, I want you to read this before we start the party." He says softly to not let everyone else over hear as he hands Daisy a folded and worn piece of paper, tugging her into the next room to read it.

"What is this Enos?" Daisy asks just as quietly, slowly unfolding the paper.

"Read it and find out." Enos answers, "No one else has been told whats inside yet love, its up to you on when it gets announced."

Daisy slowly reads through the paper, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as the words hit hard that are printed. "You're sure on this, Enos? How were you even able to do this and how long have you known?"

Enos smiles and kisses her cheek, "Absolutely positive on it, Daisy. I had a little bit of help from the USMC with getting the samples needed to run the tests. As for how long...well I ran the tests not long after we had Lily, but wasn't able to get the results back for awhile and I wasn't sure when to hand them to you."

Daisy hugs him and smiles, "I will talk to Uncle Jesse after the party, and then we will decide when to let everyone know who her daddy is."

Enos hugs back with a laugh, "That's fine with me, love, now lets get back to the party."

Daisy and Enos walk back into the living room and watch as the kids all start talking about how their day went at the Hogg's house. Soon a knock was heard and Dixie rushes to answer it in hopes of it being her grandmother.

"Grandma Lulu, what took so long?" Dixie laughs as she opens the door wide, to Lulu and a woman she doesn't recognize.

"Dixie, be a sweetheart and go fetch your grandpa for me please? And your Aunt Daisy." Lulu asks with a glare at the woman next to her who smirks as she watches the interaction.

"Sure thing Grandma." Dixie says as she runs off to the living room, "Papa JD, Aunt Daisy, Grandma Lulu wants you at the door please." She says as she sits back down with her friends.

Boss and Daisy both walk into the hallway, staring in shock at the sight of Charity Hogg next to Lulu.

"Charity, what in blue blazes are you doing here?" Boss asks in a hushed tone.

"Why daddy, if I didn't know any better id say you don't want to see me?" Charity states in a low southern drawl, "But then again, momma was the same way when she saw me waiting for her outside."

Daisy glares at the woman, "Charity you have no right to be here, leave now."

Charity raises an eyebrow, "My daughter is here Daisy that's all the right I need."

"You lost the right to claim her when you left her with Daisy and Enos." Boss says unexpectedly, "You could have handed her to your momma and me, but you went to Daisy instead, you have no rights to that child anymore."

Daisy thinks quickly before saying, "Dixie's father has given Enos and I permission to raise her as we see fit and on orders you are not to be around her Charity. If you don't leave now I will have Enos or Rosco arrest you for trespassing and anything else they can make stick."

Lulu and Boss both are surprised by Daisy's words but are careful to not let Charity see it.

"Her father? You don't even know which damn boy it was." Charity accuses a hint of fear in her eyes.

Daisy crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow, "Do I look that stupid, Charity? We ran a paternity test to find out which boy is her daddy. Now leave."

Charity glares at Daisy before glancing at her parents, noticing neither one are speaking up on her behalf, she turns and storms out muttering under her breath as she goes.

Daisy beckons Lulu inside and says in a hushed voice, "We will talk about this later, now lets attend the party." with that she closes the door and leaves the drama that Charity tried to start waiting there.

Boss nods as he escorts his wife into the other room, smiling as they watch the three kids interact with the guests present. "about time for present or cake I would think, Daisy?" he comments with a soft chuckle.

Everyone laughs as the party gets started properly, having a blast with the kids and taking more photos together of the family and friends. (A/N this takes place around June of 2000, placing the Duke boys leaving in 1987ish)

After the party the kids run out back to play, and let the grownups talk amongst themselves.

"Daisy, who were you guys talking to earlier?" Uncle Jesse asks as he sips on his glass of water.

Daisy glances at Boss before looking at Uncle Jesse, "Charity is back in town and for lord only knows what reason, she wants contact with Dixie."

A outburst of some kind is heard from the four who weren't present in the hallway before calming down to talk about this development.

Daisy raises her hands, "Now hold up a moment, before you all start asking questions. Enos and I have some news that will brighten this up a bit." She pulls out the piece of paper and opens it. "My dear husband found a way to get a paternity test done on Dixie and the boys, and he just finally handed me the results."

Uncle Jesse lets out the breath he was holding, "I have had a guess on which boy for awhile now, would be nice to have it confirmed."

Boss and Lulu look at each other and smile, happy to know Daisy hadn't lied to them in the hallway.

Enos and Cooter chuckle softly as Selena speaks up, "So whose going to win the bet on her dad then?"

Daisy smiles, "Well, I figure we can wait to let Dixie know until she wants to find out for sure, she knows shes a Duke to the core and isn't bothered not knowing which boys her dad so far."

Uncle Jesse nods some, "Sounds alright by me, so long as she does find out in the long run."

Boss and Lulu nod in agreement with Uncle Jesse, "and preferably by hearing it from you Daisy" Lulu says quietly.

Daisy nods, "Of Course, now according to the tests with a 99.9% match her father is without a doubt..."

_To Be Continued :D_


	5. Ch 5: Duke to the CORE

Ch 5: Duke to the Core

A locker door slams, echoing down the hallway of the High School, a young woman stands in front of it reading the news paper articles that had been slipped inside while she was in class. Glancing up Dixie looks around to find her best friends, "Oi, Cooper come here!" she hollers down the hall

Copper jogs over to her with a puzzled look on his face, "What's up Dix?" he asks as he gets closer.

Dixie hands him the articles, "Come on, we got to find Lily and head to the farm now."

Copper scans over the article titles _'Duke Boys coming home'_ and _'A fight in the making- Custody battle over Dixie Duke'_ and pales before nodding his head, "let's go, you driving?" he asks as the two of them jog out of the school.

Dixie smirks, "of course im driving, that way we dont get pulled over. There is Lily by the bleaches, go grab her and i'll get the car."

Cooper tosses a salute before taking of across the field as Dixie jogs over to the Mustang her grandpa JD had gotten her for her 18th Birthday. Placing the key in the ignition she revs the engine a few times before pealing out of the stall and over to her friends.

Copper opens the passenger door for Lily to climb into the back before sliding inside himself and slamming it closed, "All set." he simply says to a still smirking Dixie.

Dixie shifts gears and revs the engine, taking off at a higher then normal rate of speed as they leave the school lot and head to the back roads, taking each road they turn down faster then what the law allows yet, with the control that would have made her father and uncles proud.

Lily laughs softly from the backseat as they fly past a Sherriff car, "only you Dixie, can do a fly by and not have them follow you."

Dixie grins and turns over the CB channels, chuckling softly as a voice comes across.

_"Deputy Enos here, Dare Devil, you got your ears on?"_ Her uncle Enos pops up over the channel.

Dixie reaches over to the mic and answers "Dare Devil here Uncle Enos, guessing that was you I passed?"

_"10-4, slow your speed down, no need to rush anywhere."_ Enos answers as he follows at a more sedate speed.

"Is Bo Peep with the Good Shepard?" Dixie asks over the channels

_"Yes she is, why whats up kiddo? Speed Demon and Ice Princess with you?" _Enos asks inquiring after Lily and Cooper.

"10-4 Uncle and am in route to farm, will explain there. Dare Devil out." Dixie signs off as she pulls onto her path into the Duke Farm and floors it up to the back area of the farm.

As Dixie stops the car and turns off the engine, Daisy and Uncle Jesse come out of the house having heard the engine revving up the back drive.

"Dixie? Whats going on that you had it floored out here?" Uncle Jesse asks, indicating the CB at the farm was indeed on.

Dixie hands them the articles, "Found these in my locker after last period. I could care less about the one but is the other true? Are the boys coming home?" she asks.

Daisy and Uncle Jesse glance at the articles and then at each other, "Honey both the articles are true." Daisy answers, "Im more curious as to who put these in your locker."

Dixie shrugs some, "dont know Aunt Daisy, but I bet shes involved." Dixie comments referring to the woman who gave birth to her, whom she refused to call mother.

Uncle Jesse raising an eyebrow holding back any comments he may have as he thinks to himself, 'I pity Chasity if she did have anything to do with those articles, she is messing with the wrong girl. Dixie is too much of a Duke, too much like her daddy.'

Enos pulls up to the farm and gets out of his patrol car, walking up to the porch he hugs the girls and gives Daisy a kiss before asking, "whats going on Dixie?"

Before Dixie can answer the CB inside the house crackles to life _"Crazy Cooter here, Dare Devil, Speed Demon, you around?"_

Cooper chuckles and waves Dixie towards Enos as he walks inside to answer his dad "10-4 pops, Speed here, whats up?" he asks across the CB channels.

_"Need you and Dare Devil at the shop pronto, we have to get to work on the cars."_ Cooter answers the question.

"10-4, we will be there soon as we can, Speed Demon out." Cooper sets the CB down and walks back outside, where Dixie and Daisy have brought Enos up to speed.

Enos nods for a moment, "alright, just go to Cooter's and get what you need to do done, i'll radio out later on so you can run an errand for me."

Dixie grins, "alright Uncle Enos, lets go Coop." the two head off the back porch and climb back in the mustang, closing the doors as Dixie revs the engine to life.


	6. Ch 6: Dixie meet your father

Ch 6: Dixie, meet your father...

A/N: oh I know you guys are probably mad at me for my delay of revealing the important news but...boredom drove me insane lol, no seriously, enjoy the chapter you will find out the mystery answer to the whose her dad question :D

**OK, had this ready awhile ago, but have been dealing with some very bad series of events in my life which had hindered my wanting to get this posted as soon as I had intended. The day I got this chapter finished I was assaulted by a former friend. SO strong appologies for not getting it out right away.

Dixie and Cooper pull up to Cooter's shop in less time then most people coming in from the farm.

Cooter walks out with a smirk on his face, "oh good your both here, we have work to do, 2 separate cars... Dixie your working with me on the old General Lee, while Cooper will be fine tuning the mustang"

Dixie grins as she glances over to Cooper, "Is the old general going somewhere?" she asks as she tosses Cooper the keys to the mustang.

Cooper catches them and heads off to do his own work, knowing it could be a bit with as much racing around as Dixie is always doing.

Cooter just smirks a little, "That's classified information Dixie, just do as your told." and he waves his hand towards the back of the shop where the general is kept.

Dixie grins and jogs to the back, grabbing her tool set as she goes. Leaning inside the car she pops the hood to start a full evaluation of the engine, taking her time to clean each part as she goes.

Cooter starts at the tail end of the car, making sure the brakes were fitted properly as well as the lights were in working order.

Several hours passed in silence as the three finish their fine tuning of both vehicles, just in time to hear a car pull up to the shop. Cooter walks out front and waves, "Hello Daisy, all set here." he says

Daisy smiles, "good lets see how much we can get away with then shall we?" she asks as she walks inside "Dixie, you up for a long trip?"

Dixie glances up and wipes her hands on the nearby rag, "sure where to?"

"Your driving the General to Atlanta, Cooper will follow in your car." Daisy tells her, "You two have a special pick up to make at the airport."

Dixie and Cooper exchange a long look and grin at each other.

"Pick up at the airport eh? Wouldn't be four good ole boys now would it?" Dixie slyly asks

Daisy just smirks, "your too much like your daddy, Dixie. Now go on get going."

Dixie hops into the general and fires her up as Cooper climbs into the mustang and glances over at her. They both grin and flip on the CB inside each car.

"Dare Devil signing on" Dixie keys up the mic.

"Speed Demon here as well" Cooper replies "all systems are go."

Cooter picks up his mic and comments "10-4 now both you drive safe and make it in one piece."

The two teens nod once at him as Dixie floors the gas pedal, letting the General peel out as she drives off, Cooper following right behind her.

An hour or so later, the two pull up in front of the airport, and get out of the cars. Leaning up against the general Dixie laughs softly "you realize they never told us a time frame to get here by."

Cooper chuckles, "come on Dixie, its us, they know by now we get places faster then most."

As the two are talking four gentlemen walk out of the airport, the men stop and stare at the two leaned up against the general.

"You don't think that's our ride do you?" Luke asks in a quiet voice.

Bo just stares hard at the girl leaned up against his prize possession, "Luke, that's the General, and Id wager a good bet, that the driver is Dixie."

Coy and Vance look at each other and then at the cars again, "well we all know the General wont hold all of us. That's probably why they sent two cars. So Bo.. Go ride in the General, the rest of us will ride in the other car since it has more room." Vance comments as they head over to the cars.

Dixie glances up at them and smiles, "Welcome back to Atlanta, you ready to head to Hazzard?" she asks as she opens the trunk of the general up to put their bags inside.

"Sure are" the boys chorus as they place their bags inside, before Coy, Vance, and Luke head over to the mustang.

"And who might you be?" Luke asks

"Cooper Davenport at your service." Cooper answers, "my Dad is ole Cooter."

"Hows he doing these days?" Luke asks as the boys climb into the mustang and get ready to leave.

Bo turns to look at Dixie and raises an eyebrow, "keys please." he asks

Dixie smirks some and climbs into the drivers seat, "Nope, I am under orders to get this car back to Hazzard in one piece, and Aunt Daisy will kill me if I let just anyone drive her."

Bo grumbles under his breath and slides into the passenger seat, "Aunt Daisy, eh?"

Dixie laughs softly "yup... best damn aunt a girl could ask for." she keys up the mic, "Speedo you ready?"

"10-4 Double D" Copper replies over the mic as both of them rev the cars up and take off.

Dixie laughs as she hits the interstate going faster then she should be "Speedo, getting slow there, your in my car, why am I still beating you?" she hollers over the mic.

"Because the General has more power then the stang does you brat." Cooper replies as he follows as closely as possible.

The Duke boys just sit in stunned silence as they watch the two drive, Bo growing rather impressed with Dixie's handling of the car as they enter Hazzard County.

"Dare Devil here, Bo Peep, Good Shepard where am I heading?" Dixie calls out on the mic.

"Good Shepard here, Devil, come on out to the farm, back ways." Jesse tells her.

"10-4 over and out." Dixie guns the car down a back road without warning, taking to the farm roads like any good Duke would.

Cooper watches closely as he follows too make sure he goes down the correct lanes.

Luke glances between Cooper and the car in front of them, "So why exactly is she leading the way?" he asks curiously.

"Because no one knows the back road to the Duke farm like Dixie does. And I know better then to try to get in front of her when I could get lost." Cooper replies

Dixie hits the brakes and slides the general into the yard at the farm, parking in her normal spot as she shuts the engine down. She smirks as she glances over at Bo before sliding up and out of the car.

"Uncle Jesse, we're here" She hollers as she jumps to the ground.

Jesse walks out laughing, "Dixie your getting slow, I was expecting you 2 minutes ago." he teases her before placing a kiss on her forehead, "your too much like your daddy, you know that right?"

"So every one tells me Uncle Jesse." Dixie grins as Cooper pulls in with her mustang, "Whats the matter Coop? Did I lose ya?"

Cooper gets out and shakes his head, "I know better then to get a scratch on your baby."

Bo just sits on the passenger side of the car, arms braced on the roof looking at the group, "What Uncle Jesse no greeting for us?" he asks with a smile as the rest of the boys get out of the mustang.

Daisy pulls up behind the cars and smiles as she gets out, "Boys, its good to see you again." she says as she gives each of them a hug.

Bo walks over to Uncle Jesse and gives him a hug, "good to see you again Uncle Jesse" he whispers before moving so the rest of the boys can greet him as well.

Daisy glances between the boys and Dixie, who is staring right back at her with a raised eyebrow. "Well... I do believe its time..." Daisy remarks softly

"Indeed Daisy." Uncle Jesse says as he comes to stand next to her, Taking in how the rest are standing. Cooper against the rail of the porch, followed by Dixie, Bo, Luke, Coy and Vance in a semi circle.

"I'm sure you boys are dieing to know which one of you is responsible for this lovely young lady." Daisy comments as she glances at Dixie.

Luke glances between them all and shakes his head, "no, I think after today we are pretty much knowing, but, go ahead and kill the suspense." he chuckles softly.

Daisy grins, "Dixie, I'd like you to meet your father... Bo Duke."

Dixie giggles, "so... am I gonna get in trouble for not giving him the keys to the general then?"

Bo shakes his head and motions for Dixie to come over to him, opening his arms to give her a hug, "nah, you were doing as you were told, besides you handle the old girl as well as I do."

Dixie returns the hug a little stiffly, "well... when your constantly told how much like your dad you are... it tends to happen."

Daisy and Uncle Jesse exchange glances and a quick nod to one another, "alrighty then lets get going into town to celebrate at the Boars Nest."


End file.
